Today, Tomorrow, Now and Forever
by Beca-theKlainer
Summary: <html><head></head>Based off of Ke ha's "The Harold Song" T for sweet boy kisses and implied sex.</html>


Hi, I'm Beca, your author for this fic.

I don't own glee or "The Harold Song" by Ke$ha . (I don't usually like when fics have the lyrics written in them, just listen to the song xD)

I was resting after a press interview for my newest musical; I laid in bed and stared at the photo of Blaine and myself from a year and a half ago. I had my eyes closed and a soft smile on my face as Blaine was kissing my forehead. It was taken two weeks before Blaine's plane crashed. Two weeks before my world died. A silent tear ran down my cheek.

I stared at the picture. I could almost feel his lips on mine. I missed that. He had the softest lips ever. I probably could have kissed them forever. I missed the stubble of his face that I'd feel on my cheek.

_ "Blaine! Seriously!" I giggled. I was concentrating on memorizing my lines while, Blaine had other ideas. I was sitting on couch of our apartment between his legs as he kissed my neck, jaw line and everywhere where I had skin showing pretty much. _

_ "Sorry, what? Baby, I didn't hear you" He laughed. I turned around in his arms and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't shave today..." He trailed off. My nose drew a line up to his ear._

_ "It's okay, I like it." I whispered in his ear. His face turned and his lips met mine. Softly, we kissed, he pulled me closer. "I love you." He said. I melted into him, script forgotten._

"This is so hard." I whimpered to myself. Why me? Why did the love of my life have to leave me? They say time heals all wounds but this killed me, I felt the same pain that same pain since the day I got the phone call. I felt the same pain that I felt every day.

_"Kurt baby, wanna get out of the house for a little? Go do some shopping?" Mercedes asked as we sat in my living room. "Kurt?"_

_ I pulled myself out of my stationary state. "Sorry, what?"_

_ "Baby, I'm worried about you. You haven't been talking to anyone for anything besides work lately. We all miss you." _

_ "I'm fine Mercedes. I'm still...getting over things. But, shopping sounds good I suppose."_

_ Once we were out of the house, we went to the closest shopping centre. We walked into a Hot Topic for Mercedes. I wandered around the store, looking at the merchandise. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone in front of me, browsing at a pair of black jeans. _

_ "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried. As he turned his face, Blaine was all I could see. My breath hitched. "B-Blaine?" I whispered._

_ "No, Kevin..." The man stated. _

_ "Oh. Sorry, I...I thought you were...Y-you look like someone I know." I stuttered, tears collecting in my eyes. "So sorry, again...I have to go." I turned on my heel and walked quickly out of the store, catching Mercedes' eye. _

_ I stood outside the store gasping for air. My chest was constricted; strangled sobs were escaping my lips. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. The man across the street in a grey pea coat, the man talking on his cell phone...everyone. Mercedes came out and hugged me wordlessly._

_ I ended up staying the night at Mercedes'. She didn't want me to have to be alone. She held me as I babbled in tears for the majority of the night._

_ "Merce, what if I forget him? What if I wake up one day and, I just go to work and, I don't think about him? What if I don't remember courage? I can't do this!" I cried._

_ "Kurt, Blaine is one of those people who will never ever be forgotten. You two were so in love. A love like that can never be forgotten."_

_ After another fit of crying, I fell asleep with Mercedes beside me. The tears slowly ran out. The next thing I knew, it was morning. I awoke to find Mercedes watching a movie on her laptop beside me. I looked up at her, and she smiled softly._

_ "You still say his name in your sleep." Was all she said. Tears clouded my vision as I smiled weakly. In a way, this pleased me._

_"Kurt, how do you feel the musical is going?"_

_ "Kurt Hummel, how have you been since the death of your fiancé?" A slim blonde asked._

_ "Hello, everyone. Uh, I've never been really good at these press things...The musical is splendid, I am excited for opening night."_

_ I kept answering questions on the subject of the musical. However, the blonde woman pressed further. _

_ "Mr Hummel, you never answered my question."_

_ "Ah yes, I am still very upset about the passing of my fiancé, it was shocking and sudden. None of us were expecting it." __Keep calm, Kurt. Don't cry. Play it off fine and, they'll stop asking.__ "I miss him a lot. But, I think I'm starting to feel better. It was just his time."_

_ I shot a look at my agent after answering. She walked over and took place at the podium. _

_ "This concludes our Question/Answer period. Thank you, everyone for attending."_

I put the photo down. I was at home. Here, I didn't have to pretend that I was okay. Tears flowed freely as I turned off the small light above my bed. I climbed into my side of the bed, under the covers; clutching my chest.

They say that true love hurts. I knew that pain. Like that painful year when Blaine was off in France studying and I was here, in New York in our empty apartment. Again, I was alone in our place. So very alone; and Blaine wasn't coming back this time. They say that true love hurts, well **this** could almost kill me.

Young love murder. That's what this was. I could never hope to fall in love with anyone else. Blaine was it for me. I'd have given **it all** not to be sleeping alone.

_"Kurt, but your foot in my hands, and I'll give you a boost." Blaine sighed as I stood behind him with my arms crossed. The Rolling Stones were giving an outdoor performance a few blocks from our apartment. Blaine and I were big fans but, we were too broke to buy tickets._

_ "Blaine. If we get caught, we'll be dead." I said tapping my foot._

_ "Kurt! This is a once in a life-time event!" He pleaded._

_ "Ugh fine." With that, I placed my converse clad foot in his hand as he pushed upwards, I quickly grabbed onto the fence and climbed over. Blaine was over with me within a few minutes._

_ He grabbed my hand as we made our way through the crowd. They were playing Start Me Up and, I thought right away of the girls' performance of that song in glee club, it made me smile. _

_ Once we were far enough into the crowd, Blaine stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, just as they started playing "Heart of Stone" Blaine began to sing the lyrics, low in my ear. I teared up and smiled to myself. I was so happy. _

_ I turned around and kissed him full on the lips "I love you." _

I paged through the photos of my phone, many were from when Blaine and I took a year off of school and travelled all over the world. It was the most amazing year of my life. We had kissed in front of the Coliseum in Italy, in England we made love until Big Ben chimed out in the morning, we drank red wine in Greece and, I became engaged to Blaine Anderson under the Eiffel Tower in France.

_We laid in bed together, after our day in Paris. We were face-to-face, our noses touching and our lips close enough to brush as we whispered to each other. He had his arms wrapped around me. One on my back the other, on my waist, stroking it softly._

_ "Blaine, this ring is too gorgeous. I love you so much."_

_ Blaine brushed his lips against mine, making me shiver. "You're more gorgeous though, love." He whispered against my lips. _

_ "Well, I can't wait to become 'Kurt Anderson', darling." I nuzzled my nose against his._

_ "You really want to take my last name? I kinda wanted to take yours...'Blaine Hummel' has a ring to it..."_

_ "Well, we could always just be, Kurt Hummel – Anderson and Blaine Anderson – Hummel. How does that sound mon cheri?"_

_ "That sounds wonderful." Blaine said, closing his eyes._

_ "Magnifique!" I said, overjoyed. I hear Blaine growl slightly. Suddenly, I was on my back as he straddled my hips, sucking on my bottom lip. I moaned loudly._

_ In the brief moment that his lips were free, Blaine muttered "You know what you speaking French does to me." He went on kissing down my neck, nipping and sucking every once and a while._

_ "Vous etes tellement incroyable, mon cheri." I half moaned as he began unbuttoning my shirt. He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me hard as he removed my shirt._

_ "This is forever. You and me. You know that right?" He looked into my eyes._

_ "Oui." I sighed happily as I unbuckled his belt and pulled off his shirt. _

_ We got drunk off of each other until sunrise._

I touched the warm metal that embraced my ring-finger. I turned my light back on to look at it. It hadn't changed at all but, I took it for a moment and saw something I'd never noticed before. There was small writing on the inside of the ring.

"Nothing can silence my love. I love you today, tomorrow, now and forever –Blaine"

My eyes filled with tears again. I didn't believe in God. Normal couples would just know that they'd meet again in Heaven. What about us? Could there be a special place for him and me to be together again? Our own Heaven? Maybe some place in the limbo, between Heaven and Hell? Maybe out love is strong enough to create a place like that. A place to be happy again. Together.

I missed him so much. I'd give it all to be sleeping by his side tonight. Just him and I. Nothing to worry about but ourselves, just us. Kissing, cuddling, laughing, touching, warming each other...I'd have given anything just to have him back.

_I love you today, tomorrow, now and forever._

(A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I LISTENED TO THIS SONG TODAY AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN D;)


End file.
